A hand drawn tool for collecting debris and litter. In the prior art there are provided shovels having openings to permit the passage of smaller objects therethrough, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 662,284 and 751,197. However, with such shovels, separate receptacles have to be provided for receiving debris collected, and more bending of the body is involved than desired, particularly for older people who no longer are as agile as they used to be. Further there are machine drawn devices for cleaning beaches, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,341; however, such are relatively expensive.
In order to overcome problems such as the above, as well as others, this invention has been made.